


The Murder of Sara Nørrstelien

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Documentaries, F/F, F/M, Interviews, M/M, Murder, Screenplay/Script Format, Suicide, rated M for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: This documentary details the case revolving around Sara Nørrstelien's death. It consists of numerous police interviews taken during the investigation process, as well as a few interviews with the arresting officer. So sit down and get ready for a story about one girl's murder and all the tragic events that unfolded because of it.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so excited to post this omg I wrote it all in the past few days since I got home from uni and now my parents lowkey thing I'm a hermit.  
> I wanted to try writing something in a different format from what I'm used to both as a reader and a writer, so here we go.  
> Thank you so much to my betas [Varshi](http://thatgirl-intheback.tumblr.com/) and [Mack](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/).  
> This is loosely inspired by the podcast "Serial" which I listened to the first episodes of on my 14h drive home lol. It doesn't borrow a lot from it. It only gave me the idea in the first place. The podcast is super interesting and free so I highly recommend it.  
> You can find me on tumblr [HERE](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/). Feel free to send me prompts or anything.  
> I have finished this fic and I will be posting one chapter a day except I'll post two on the first day. (There are 19 total.) I really hope you enjoy this fic!

_[The camera focuses on a newspaper titled: “Russ Gone Wrong? Body of a Teenage Girl Found in a Bus from Nissen.”Below the title is a picture of the victim, SARA NØRRSTELIEN.]_

 

NARRATOR

( _feminine voice speaks_ )

In this documentary, we will be examining the case revolving around the murder of Miss Sara Nørrstelien less than a year ago. All of the individuals involved have agreed to release the footage that you are about to see to the public. This case was shrouded by mystery and we invite you to work with us to find the culprit.

 

[ _The video turns into a slideshow with a combination of pictures of Sara and short, silent videos._ ]

 

NARRATOR

Before we can get started, it is probably best that you know who Sara Nørrstelien actually is. Sara was a top student at Hartvig Nissen School, getting higher grades than most of her peers. She was the leader of a Russ bus that called themselves Pepsi Max, which would be partaking in russetime events the year after her death. On May 3, 2017 Sara’s body was discovered in the bottom compartment of a Russ bus belonging to a group of older girls at the school. The bus boss, Mari, discovered the body when she went down there to get cleaning supplies. The body had been there for two days, according to officials. Sara’s time of death is estimated to be Monday, May 1st somewhere between 15:00-17:35. Before her death, Sara had many friends, but she had plenty of enemies too. Join us as we delve into the specifics of her case through footage collected during the investigation progress.


	2. Mari

[ _ The camera opens and the room is visible. The walls are white and there is a small tan couch faced toward the camera. Next to it is an oak side table with a clear vase filled with blue peonies, which seem to be very fresh. All interviews are conducted in this room unless specified otherwise. In this shot, a teenage girl with blond hair sits in the middle with one leg crossed over the other. This girl is MARI ASPEFLATEN. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Mari, can you please explain what happened last night?

 

MARI

( _ nods _ )

Elisabet had become very ill after drinking too much and she ended up vomiting all over the floor of the bus. As the bus boss, it’s my job to make sure that the bus remains clean, so I went down to get cleaning supplies while some other girls were taking care of her and when I opened the bottom compartment… 

[ _ MARI pauses here and looks down at her hands, which are folded upon her lap. Her lip is quivering and it appears as though she is trying to hold back tears. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I know it’s hard to share this with us, but it is essential that you tell us everything about what you saw.

 

MARI

( _ looking back up at the camera _ )

I saw Sara. The Sara that we sold our bus to less than a month ago. She was dead.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Can you please describe what Miss Nøstelien’s body looked like when you found her?

 

MARI

She wasn’t the same. It was very gross. Her skin was a bit paler than usual and it looked like she was swollen just about everywhere. Her eyes were wide open, which made it all the more terrifying. There was some blood in her hair, but not a ton that I could see. She must have been hit with a baseball bat or something.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You said that you knew Sara when she was alive?

 

MARI

Yes. She was supposed to be using our bus for her Russ after we were done.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Do you know of any reason that anybody would want her dead?

 

MARI

( _ shakes her head _ )

Honestly? No. She seemed very nice whenever we talked. Sure, there were a few girls she seemed to not get along with very well, but there’s no way that any of them would be willing to murder her.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Can you identify these girls for me?

 

MARI

I’m telling you, they aren’t killers. These are some of the most kind and accepting girls that I know.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

It is important that you don’t withhold any relevant information from us, Mari.

 

MARI

( _ sighs _ )

Fine. The first is Noora Sætre, but she is a good friend of mine and I seriously doubt-

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Please list the other girls.

 

MARI

Their names are Noora, Eva, Vilde, Sana, and Christina. I don’t know any of their last names other than Noora’s.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Thank you. You are free to go now. Please reach out if you remember any more helpful information.

 

MARI

( _ nods _ )

Thanks.

( _ leaves _ )

  
[ _ The camera shakes a few times and then turns off. _ ]


	3. Ingrid

[ _ The shot opens and INGRID THEIS GAUPSETH is sitting on the middle of the couch with her knees tucked into her chest. INGRID has wavy brown hair and green eyes. There are bags under her eyes, which seem reddened. It is obvious that she had been crying and probably has not been sleeping well. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Good morning, Ingrid.

 

INGRID

( _ in a soft voice _ )

Good morning, sir.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Can you please describe your relationship to the deceased?

 

INGRID

She was my best friend.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Please elaborate.

 

INGRID

( _ shrugs _ )

We’ve done everything together since I broke up with my ex, Jonas, during the summer before VGS. We even started up a bus with a bunch of other girls, but me and Sara have always been closer than anybody else.I was the one who originally reported her missing. Her parents were away on a trip at the time, so she was supposed to stay at my house.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You didn’t think that she could be at a boy’s house instead?

 

INGRID

( _ shakes her head _ )

She would have told me about it. Besides, she hasn’t been romantically involved with any guy since Isak. Sure, she’s hooked up with a few guys, but she always has me look at them first.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You mentioned an ex-boyfriend. Isak?

 

INGRID

Yes. Isak Valtersen. They dated last spring and then she broke up with him kind of suddenly.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

How did he react to their breakup?

 

INGRID

I don’t really know Isak that well, but he didn’t seem too broken up about it. I mean, he was probably sad, but he doesn’t seem like a very emotional guy.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

When was the last time that the two of them were in contact?

 

INGRID

( _ shrugs _ )

I don’t know. I think they still text or something occasionally.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Does this make you jealous?

 

INGRID

No. Why would it?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Sometimes it’s hard when a friend is in a romantic relationship and you lose some of your time with them.

 

INGRID

I’m not jealous. Besides, Isak and Sara have been over for a long time. They’re just friends.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I am going to read off a list of names. After I finish please let me know if any of them would have any reason to want Sara dead. Okay?

 

INGRID

( _ nodding _ )

Okay

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Christina Berg, Noora Sætre, Sana Bakkoush, Vilde Lien, and Eva Mohn.

 

INGRID

I don’t know. Maybe the last three.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Okay. Let’s go name by name. Why would Sana Bakkoush want to harm Sara?

 

INGRID

Sana tried to join with us to buy the Russ bus but we went behind her back and got it without her. Sure, I’m ashamed of it, but it happened and now it’s over. The bus is ours and they have a van.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

And she was mad about that?

 

INGRID

( _ nods _ )

Definitely. She made an Instagram account under Sara’s name and posted all the shit she’s said about people behind their backs. She deleted it quickly, though. She seemed to regret doing it.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN   
When people saw that she was saying bad things about them, were any of them unreasonably angry?

 

INGRID

( _ thinks for a moment and shakes head _ )

We were angry at first, but only for a day or so. Sara felt super guilty about it and, well, who hasn’t talked shit about their friends from time to time?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

How about the next person? Vilde Lien?

 

INGRID

That actually kind of relates to my previous story. When Sana made that account, we thought Vilde did it. We ended up making a fake Vilde account and posted some nasty shit on it. Vilde almost broke up with her boyfriend because of it.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

And I can imagine that Vilde would be pretty angry about this, especially considering that she was innocent.

 

INGRID

Not really. She was really sad, but not angry. Eva was more angry than her about it, but she wasn’t angry at Sara. I guess she was angry at Sana in a way, but she didn’t know it was her at the time.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

If she wasn’t mad at Sara for that, then what is the reason that you said Eva might want Sara dead?

 

INGRID

Because of me.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ confused _ )

Because of you? If she was mad at you, why would she care about Sara?

 

INGRID

Eva was my best friend before Sara. Maybe she felt like she was replaced by her. Besides, Eva isn’t a great person anyway. The reason I broke up with Jonas in the first place is because he was dating her behind my back.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Do you have anything else to add, Ingrid?

 

INGRID

( _ looking directly into the camera _ )

If you’re watching this and you’re the person who killed Sara, I swear to god that I will track you down and drag your ass straight down to the police station.

  
[ _ The camera turns off a few awkward seconds after she finishes speaking _ ]


	4. Sana

 

[ _ A girl in black clothes and a black hijab sits on the left seat of the couch, looking at the flowers. Her makeup is dark and she doesn’t seem happy to be here. This girl is SANA BAKKOUSH. _ ]

 

SANA

Why am I here?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

We need to discuss the death of Sara Nørrstelien.

 

SANA

I know that, but why am  _ I _ here?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Look, I’m supposed to be asking the questions.

 

SANA

I don’t see you asking any.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Uhhhh… How well did you know Sara?

 

SANA

Not very well. Next question.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Wait, no! Elaborate on not knowing her very well.

 

SANA

We were never friends, but I knew her. She wasn’t a great person, but she didn’t deserve to die.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I heard from another person that you were quite mad at her earlier this year.

 

SANA

Yeah. That was earlier this year. I’ve been over it for a while now. Besides, my parents taught me never to talk ill of the dead.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ frustrated _ )

But why is she dead?!

 

SANA

Because some sick person killed her? Shouldn’t you know this? You  _ are _ a police officer, right?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Look, where were you on May 1st from 15:00 to 17:35?

 

SANA

My great uncle died so my family was all in Morocco for his funeral.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Oh okay.

 

SANA

Did you seriously think I killed her?!

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I don’t know.

 

SANA

Unbelievable.

( _ gets up and walks out of the room _ )

  
[ _ A hand flies in front of the lense before it is properly turned off. _ ]


	5. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the anon who fixed my spelling <3  
> don't trust the skam wiki, kids!

[ _ For the first time, a boy is seated on the couch. He is wearing a red snapback and he picks it up to fix his golden curls underneath. This boy is ISAK VALTERSEN _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Are you nervous about something?

 

ISAK

( _ laughs nervously _ )

Nope. Not at all.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Are you sure?

 

ISAK

Yeah! I mean I just have like a date tonight so yeah.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Really? With who?

 

ISAK

Look, this is kind of irrelevant to why I’m here.

  
  


OFFICER ERIKSEN

Why do you think you’re here?

 

ISAK

I’m here because I used to date Sara and you have no idea who killed her. You want me to help find them, but I sincerely have no idea who would want to do something like that to her.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

When would you say that your romantic relationship with Sara ended?

 

ISAK

A little over a year ago, why?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Were you upset when she dumped you?

 

ISAK

( _ raises his eyebrows _ )

Sara didn’t dump me. It was a mutual thing. Neither of us were too broken up about it and we decided to stay friends, though we aren’t that close.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

And what was the extent of your friendship?

 

ISAK

( _ shrugs _ )

I guess we messaged occasionally.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

That’s interesting, because a friend of Sara’s said the same thing about you two messaging. We checked it out, but we found no recent texts between you two in the phone records. Not even deleted ones.

 

ISAK

( _ eyes widening _ )

You went through my texts?!

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Only the ones with Sara.

 

ISAK

( _ relaxes _ )

Oh alright. Well, the reason you couldn’t find anything in the phone records is because we used Facebook messenger to text one another.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Did she say anything concerning in the days leading up to her death?

 

ISAK

( _ shakes his head _ )

Not that I remember. It kind of came out of nowhere. Who would murder a girl like Sara? Sure, she wasn’t the best person in the world, but she didn’t deserve to die.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

What did she do that was wrong?

 

ISAK

I just know there was girl drama earlier this year.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yeah, I already know about that.

 

ISAK

I try not to get involved if I can avoid it. She messaged me mostly about drama, but that was earlier in the year, not recently.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Do you know if she was pursuing anybody romantically?

 

ISAK

I doubt it. I heard she lost her virginity to Chris Schistad after we broke up, but that was one night and it was a year ago. He sleeps with anything that moves so it wasn’t special to him.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You and Sara never had intercourse.

 

ISAK

( _ pulls at his collar uncomfortably _ )

No. We just weren’t ready.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

So you both didn’t want it?

 

ISAK

Look, this doesn’t seem helpful to the case and I have to go soon. Ev- uh Emma is waiting.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Fine. Goodbye

  
[ _ ISAK walks out of the door quickly, almost knocking the peonies over. There is a clicking sound and the camera zooms in on to the couch accidentally before it is shut off. _ ]


	6. Eva

[ _ The girl seated on the couch is wearing a gray beanie and a dark green jacket. The eyes of EVA KVIIG MOHN look dim. She has visibly been struggling with something. The peonies are starting to wither a bit. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Are you doing okay?

 

EVA

( _ shrugs _ )

The best I can.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I see that you’re very broken up about Sara’s death.

 

EVA

I mean, yeah. It was kind of sudden. She was in school on Monday and found in the bus two days later.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

So you saw Sara on the day of her death?

 

EVA

Yeah. I saw her at school.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

What time did you last see her?

 

EVA

I don’t know. Like 10 maybe?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Was she acting weird at this time?

 

EVA

No. We were in Norwegian. She was doing her homework the entire time.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Okay. And that’s all?

 

EVA

Yes. That’s all.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN   
And where were you between 15:00 and 17:35.

 

EVA

I had to make up an exam after school, so I was here until 16:00. Then I went to Chris’ to work on math.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN   
Christoffer Schistad?

 

EVA

( _ laughs _ )

No way. I’d rather not fail math, thank you very much. I was studying with Christina Berg.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ sighs _ )

Alright, you are free to leave.

 

EVA

( _ gets up to leave but stops and points at peonies _ )

Seriously dude, you should really water those.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yeah I-

[ _ The camera shuts off suddenly _ .]


	7. The Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss we're finally getting to the interesting part.

[ _ The camera opens on a newspaper once again. The headline is “Teenager Arrested for Murdering his Ex.” Pictured is ISAK wearing handcuffs and crying. There is a teen that looks shocked in the background who we will later come to know as EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM. _ ]

 

NARRATOR

On May 19, 2017 Isak Valtersen was arrested for the murder of Sara Nørrstelien. The boy pleaded innocent, but there was compelling evidence against him. This case will likely go to court.

 

[ _ This footage takes place in a police station. An officer with a bushy brown mustache sits on an office chair in full uniform. For the first time, the viewer can see the aging face of OFFICER ERIKSEN. Beside him on a metal fold out chair sits a young woman with short blond hair and bright green eyes. This woman is the NARRATOR, also known as NOORA SÆTRE. _ ]

 

NOORA

Good afternoon, Officer Eriksen. It’s good to finally meet you in person.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You’ve told me what you’ve come to talk about. It can’t be  _ that _ good to see me right now.

 

NOORA

The case was years ago. It’s behind us now.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Obviously not, seeing as you’re here now.

 

NOORA

I’m just trying to complete my thesis on investigative journalism.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ sighs _ )

So what do you want to know, kid?

 

NOORA

Can you tell me about the initial arrest of Isak Valtersen? Why did you arrest him in the first place.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

So, we went to check into his Facebook messages, but every single message had been deleted. Of course, it was not that difficult for us to recover said messages, and we saw that he had sent something very concerning to Sara less than 24 hours before her death.

 

NOORA   
What did that message say?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ picks up a piece of paper from his desk and puts his glasses on _ ) It said, and I quote, “Sara, I swear to god. If you tell anybody about what you saw, I will end you.”

 

NOORA

It’s easy to understand why you would be concerned. A message containing a threat like that so close to her death certainly seems like proof he was the attacker.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

As soon as we saw that, we started to try and track the boy down.

 

NOORA

Was it difficult to find him?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yes, very. We were unaware that Isak no longer lived at his parent’s house, so we ended up having to call his friend, Jonas Vasquez, to find his current whereabouts, which was a shared flat with you, him and a few other roommates.

 

NOORA

Did you find him at the flat, though?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You already know the answer to this. You lived there.

 

NOORA

Yes, but the viewers didn’t.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Do the people grading this really care that much about the specifics of Isak’s arrest?

 

NOORA

( _ seeming a bit offended _ )

Other people will watch it!

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Who? Your boyfriend?

 

NOORA

Just answer my question. Was Isak at the flat when you arrived with a warrant for his arrest.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ irritated _ )

No, he was not. I had to ask everyone in the flat and nobody knew until the guy with the shaved head-

 

NOORA

( _ interrupting _ )

Eskild.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yes, Eskild or whoever showed up and told me. Isak was eating dinner at a friend’s on the other side of town.

 

NOORA

So you arrested him at this friend’s house.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yes. We went into Even Bech Næsheim’s house and arrested Isak that very night. When we were arrived they were all seated around the table having a nice dinner. I felt kind of bad for interrupting.

 

NOORA

How did Isak act while you were arresting him?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ shakes head _ )

The kid couldn’t stop crying. He kept sobbing out that he was innocent. That he would never hurt her. But the boy literally threatened to kill her. It seemed like he was definitely our guy.

 

NOORA

( _ looks straight into the camera _ )

Sara was murdered almost three weeks prior to Isak’s arrest, but here is where the story really starts to get interesting.

  
[ _ The camera fades to black and big boxy white letters pop up, spelling “The Murder of Sara Nørrstelien.” _ ]


	8. Isak

[ _ ISAK sits facing the camera. He is handcuffed to a metal table. The walls behind him are made of tan and black bricks. There’s what looks like a window, but you cannot see through to the other side. ISAK looks like he’s been crying and there are bags under his eyes. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Things are different from the last time we spoke.

( _ there is a moment of silence, as Isak refuses to reply _ )

Come on, Isak. We aren’t going to get this done if you refuse to speak with me.

 

ISAK

( _ tries to cross arms but can’t because he’s cuffed _ )

I already told you. I’m innocent.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Your most recent message to Sara seems to say otherwise.

 

ISAK

A message is not proof of murder. People say shit all the time. That doesn’t mean they’ll actually act on it.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

It definitely supplies us with sufficient motive.

 

ISAK

Motive isn’t proof.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Tell me, Isak. Where were you on May 1st from 15:00 to 17:35. Records show that you actually skipped school that day.

 

ISAK

( _ hesitant _ )

I stayed home sick.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Alone?

 

ISAK

Yes. I know how it sounds but I was alone.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

What it sounds like to me is that you’re lying.

 

ISAK

( _ goes pale _ )

I’m not.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Tell me, Isak. What information did you want Sara to keep secret?

 

ISAK

Nothing.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Surely there was something if you sent her a message like that.

 

ISAK

I sent it to the wrong person. It was meant for Jonas.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You deleted the message after her death.

 

ISAK

I deleted all my message to clear storage.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Still, what’s your secret?

 

ISAK   
( _ yelling _ )

I don’t want people to know about my relationship!

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Your relationship with Miss Larzen.

 

ISAK

( _ blinks for a second _ )

Um, how did you know?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You mentioned her name in the last interview.

 

ISAK

Yes. I didn’t want Jonas to know, but I sent the message to Sara on accident. I swear.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

We’re going to have to keep you here for a while until we can confirm some of this.

 

ISAK

( _ quietly _ )

Okay.

  
[ _ The camera is turned around to show OFFICER ERIKSEN’s face before he turns it off. _ ]


	9. Jonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it!  
> We're like halfway already rip :((

[ _ The camera opens back onto the original room. A boy is sitting on the couch with curly black hair that looks messy. This boy, JONAS NOAH VASQUEZ, seems absolutely exhausted. _ ]

 

JONAS

You can’t keep Isak there any longer. He’s innocent. Isak would never hurt anybody.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Did you have any knowledge of Isak Valtersen’s relationship with Miss Emma W. Larzen.

 

JONAS

I mean, they were flirting, but he always said she seemed a bit psycho. I’m pretty sure he was just fishing for excuses though. I’m pretty sure that Isak is terrified of commitment.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

For what reason is their relationship a secret?

 

JONAS   
I didn’t know it was one.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ surprised _ )

So Isak didn’t ask you to keep your knowledge of their relationship to yourself?

 

JONAS

( _ furrows eyebrows _ )

No. Not that I remember.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

That’s interesting. Tell me, has Isak been acting out of the ordinary recently?

 

JONAS

( _ shrugs _ )

Yeah, maybe a little bit. But that’s because of his new friend.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

His new friend?

 

JONAS

Yes. Even Bech Næsheim. He’s a third year. They met at some club meeting and now it’s almost like I’ve been replaced as Isak’s best friend. I don’t mind too much, though. Whatever makes Isak happy is good, seeing that he’s been through so much.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

How has Isak’s behavior changed since he met Even?

 

JONAS

He’s just been more distant. And he hangs out with us less, since he’s always with Even. We told him he should have Even hang out with the rest of us too, but he won’t set it up.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Do you think that Even is a bad influence on him?

 

JONAS   
( _ shakes his head _ )

No. He seems like a pretty good guy. Isak is probably just scared that he won’t like us.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Why wouldn’t he like you?

 

JONAS   
Have you met Magnus?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Magnus? I don’t think so.

 

JONAS

( _ nods _ )

That explains it.

  
[ _ The camera turns off suddenly. _ ]


	10. Emma

[ _ The camera opens to a skinny girl with short brown hair sitting on the couch and playing with the peonies, which now have browning leaves. Her name is EMMA W. LARZEN. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You requested to meet with me?

 

EMMA

( _ nods _ )

I believe that Isak is innocent and I would like to be a character witness in his case.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Then shouldn’t you be going to his lawyer instead?

 

EMMA

But he doesn’t belong in jail in the first place. I need to help him get out as soon as possible. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t at least try?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I was under the impression that the two of you were in a relationship.

 

EMMA

( _ smiles and bites her lip _ )

Did he say that?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

No. It seemed implied to me.

 

EMMA

( _ disappointed _ )

Oh, well I guess it’s a bit complicated.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

So, did Sara ever catch the two of you together?

 

EMMA   
No. I didn’t even know Sara. I heard afterwards. It really is a shame. She was still awfully young.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ solemnly _ )

She was. I’ve been working my hardest to get her family the justice that they deserve.

 

EMMA

Listen, Isak didn’t have any reason to want to kill Sara. He wasn’t too upset over their breakup. She was just a friend of his.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Did he talk about her often?

 

EMMA

( _ shakes head _ )

I just saw some of their messages on Facebook. She mostly just messaged him to gossip.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Do you have anything else to tell me?

 

EMMA

Isak is innocent.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yes, you already told me that.

  
[ _ The camera goes black _ .]


	11. Even

[ _ A teenager with impeccably long legs sits in the middle of the couch and plays with the sleeve of his jean jacket. He is EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I’m guessing you’re here about the Nørrstelien case. Telling me that Isak is innocent isn’t going to change anything, Even.

 

EVEN

I just don’t understand how you could arrest Isak for murder when he has an alibi?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

But Isak doesn’t have an alibi. He said he was home alone the entire day.

 

EVEN

Then he lied to you.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Excuse me? If Isak wasn’t in his apartment, then where do you propose he was?

 

EVEN

He was in his apartment all day, but I was with him.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Why would Isak lie about that if it could clear him of murder charges?

 

EVEN

Because he’s a fucking idiot.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I’m not sure that was the answer that I’m looking for.

 

EVEN

( _ sighs _ )

Isak lied about being with me that day because he didn’t want anybody to know that we’re together.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yes, but you’ve already told me you were together that day.

 

EVEN

No. We’re  _ together _ .

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Jonas told me that the two of you were friends so I don’t understand why he would be so secretive about it.

 

EVEN

( _ pinches his nose _ )

Together as in Isak is my boyfriend and I’m his.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

He’s gay?

 

EVEN

( _ exasperated _ )

Yes!

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Oh.

 

EVEN

Oh?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

If I put an innocent gay guy in jail, do you think that makes me homophobic?

 

EVEN

What the fuck? No. I don’t think so.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

But, if Isak didn’t kill Sara, then who did?

 

EVEN

I don’t know. You’re the cop.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ sarcastically _ )

That’s helpful.

 

EVEN

Look, can I take my boyfriend home now?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Okay, let’s go.

  
[ _ They both walk out and the camera keeps rolling for a few seconds until OFFICER ERIKSEN rushes back into the room to turn it off. _ ]


	12. Christoffer

[ _ A boy is sitting in the middle of the couch looking kind of smug. His legs are spread like that one guy who takes up too much space on the subway. CHRISTOFFER SCHISTAD frankly just looks like a douche. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Welcome, Christoffer.

 

CHRIS

It’s Chris.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

It is my understanding that you were with the deceased about a year ago?

 

CHRIS

No. I haven’t been in a relationship since Iben dumped me for cheating. It’s just kind of hard for me to focus on one girl, you feel?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Not really. I’ve been married for five years.

 

CHRIS

Your loss.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Let’s stay focused. Did you have intercourse with Sara about a year ago?

 

CHRIS

Sara… Remind me of who that is?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Sara Nørrstelien.

 

CHRIS

Oh, you mean the girl that died last month?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yes!

 

CHRIS

What about her?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Did you or did you not sleep with her?!

 

CHRIS

Nah. We were gonna do it at one of William’s parties but she chickened out.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Really? Any idea as to why?

 

CHRIS

Wait, wasn’t Sara a lesbian?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Not that I know of.

 

CHRIS

That’s kind of weird because I feel like I went to a party a few months back and I caught her sleeping with some chick that she always hangs around with.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

What chick?

 

CHRIS

Ingrid something?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Ingrid Theis Gaupseth?

 

CHRIS

Yeah, that’s it. I’m pretty sure I hooked up with her at some point too, now that I think about it.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Thank you very much for your assistance.

 

CHRIS

Anytime, man.

  
[ _ CHRISTOFFER reaches forward and shuts off the camera. _ ]


	13. Ingrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesss I managed to get this posted before work

[ _ INGRID sits on the couch once again, looking much better than the last time she was here. She still looks a bit sad. The peonies look sadder. They are now totally wilted over the sides of the vase. Who the hell is supposed to be watering them? _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Welcome back, Ingrid.

 

INGRID

( _ weakly _ )

What is it that you need from me, Officer?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Last time you were here, you had me under the impression that you were Sara’s best friend.

 

INGRID

( _ crosses her arms _ )

I was.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

But you also had slept with her.

 

INGRID

( _ eyes wide _ )

How did you know that?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I’m a detective. It’s my job.

 

INGRID   
I mean, I didn’t think you were very good at it though. You arrested the wrong guy and you still haven’t found her killer even though she died over a month ago.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Be completely honest with me. What was your relationship with Sara Nørrstelien?

 

INGRID

( _ sighs _ )

We were dating. I was in love with her. I’m not sure whether she loved me back and now I’ll never know.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Why wouldn’t you tell me this before?

 

INGRID   
( _ placing her hands on her lap _ )

Sara wanted it to be a secret. I figured that, even though she was gone, I should still keep it to myself, since that’s what she wanted.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Ingrid, you don’t have to be ashamed of who you are.

 

INGRID

I’m not. Sara was just… scared.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Scared of what?

 

INGRID

She was scared of her reputation being ruined.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Do you think that her murderer could have found out about her sexuality and come after her?

 

INGRID

( _ shakes her head _ )

No, we were very secretive. Chris walked in on us once. He was the only person that knew.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Thank you, Ingrid.

 

INGRID

( _ stands up to leave but stops and turns around _ )

One more thing, sir.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yes?

 

INGRID

You better figure out who did this.

  
[ _ The camera cuts to black _ .]


	14. The Second Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me posting before 8am.

[ _ The camera opens on yet another newspaper article. This time there is a picture of EVEN smiling brightly on the cover. It is titled, “Crazy Boyfriend Strikes Again.” _ ]

 

NARRATOR

The night after Detective Eriksen spoke with Ingrid, the murderer struck again. This time, the victim was Isak’s boyfriend, Even Bech Næsheim. Leading up to his death, rumors about them being a couple had begun to circulate around Nissen. The killer was more careless this time. Even’s body was found in a city dumpster on June 15, 2017. He died from multiple stab wounds to his abdominal region and, well, the killer had castrated him. He was found by a homeless man at 21:21 and his time of death was placed earlier that evening, around 18:30. After the police were notified, they immediately drove to Isak Valtersen’s apartment and arrested him for double homicide.

 

[ _ The scene returns to the police station. NOORA and OFFICER ERIKSEN are sitting in the same places as before, except now there is a McDonald’s cup on OFFICER ERIKSEN’s desk. _ ]

 

NOORA

Tell about what it was like after Even’s murder.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ shakes head _ )

It was absolute chaos. We were beginning to think that the case was dead. That it was just some random killer in the streets rather than an acquaintance of hers. So then this guy dies and we were like “Jesus Christ, we let the killer loose and now he’s killing again.” Because there was no link between Sara and Even besides Isak. In that moment we were certain. Isak Valtersen was our killer.

 

NOORA

What was it like arresting Isak a second time?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ regretfully _ )

I hate to say it, but we were definitely a lot rougher with him the second time. In our eyes, he was no longer a suspect. He was a cold-blooded killer. The kid was crying harder than before and he couldn’t even get any words out. We thought he was feeling guilty about what he had done. After all, he had murdered two people that he was intimate with.

 

NOORA

How long did it take for him to finally say something?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Probably a day at the very least. He was extremely upset over the whole situation, which was totally understandable, given what happened.

 

NOORA

What did he say?

 

SOMEBODY OFFSCREEN

We have footage of it!

 

NOORA   
Oh okay. Cut then.

  
[ _ The camera fades to black. _ ]


	15. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NYE lmao. We only got 5 chapters left including this one rip

[ _ The camera opens in the interrogation room. ISAK is facing it and he looks absolutely terrible. His eyes are red and puffy and his hair is all over the place. There is a purple bruise on his left forearm from where he was grabbed the night before. _ ]

 

ISAK

( _ sniffling _ )

I didn’t kill anyone.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

He speaks!

 

ISAK

I didn’t. I promise.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Well, that just doesn’t make sense. You see, there’s only one connection between the two victims, and it’s that they both dated you.

 

ISAK

I had an alibi for Sara.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You killed your alibi.

 

ISAK

I would never hurt Even.

( _ choking up _ )

He was the love of my life.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Cut the bullshit. Two people are dead and it’s because you killed them.

 

ISAK

I don’t understand. Why would I even kill them? She was my friend and he was my boyfriend.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You didn’t want anybody to know that you’re gay.

 

ISAK

( _ crying _ )

Just because I’m not ready to tell people, you think I’m a killer?!

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Look, kid. We have all the evidence we need. Your message to Sara shows us that you were afraid she would out you, so you murdered her. Then rumors started getting out about you and Even, so you stabbed him in order to keep your secret safe. I’ve spoken with many murderers. I know how you sick fucks think.

 

ISAK

( _ shakes his head _ )

I would let the entire world know that I’m gay before I would cause Even any pain.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Look, I’m sick of your fucking sob story. I know it’s all bulshit. We can talk more at your court date.

[ _ camera continues to film as OFFICER ERIKSEN is beginning to walk out of the room. He turns around. _ ]

Turn that shit off and follow me, deputy!

[ _ The person holding the camera shows up and it wobbles a little before cutting to black. _ ]


	16. Jonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

[ _ Back in the original room, JONAS is seated on the couch. He looks exhausted. The peonies have finally died. They are brown and the petals are falling off. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Speak quickly. I don’t have a lot of time.

 

JONAS   
Isak is innocent.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yeah, I’ve heard that one before. Are we done here?

 

JONAS

Look, I know it doesn’t look like it, but Isak didn’t do this.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Do you have an alibi for him?

 

JONAS

No.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Are you confessing to the crime?

 

JONAS

No.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

So then why are you here? How are you going to prove that he’s innocent.

 

JONAS   
Look, I know Isak. He isn’t a killer. Sure, he’s an asshole at times, but he’s actually super soft and sensitive inside. I’m his best friend. I know this.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

So?

 

JONAS   
Isak was in love with Even. He would never hurt the man that he was in love with.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Yeah, we’re done here. Please leave.

 

JONAS

But-

  
[ _ The camera suddenly cuts to black _ .]


	17. Sonja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's almost over omg :((  
> also yes I just made up Sonja's last name since we don't have one for her.

[ _ There is a new girl with short blonde hair sitting on the couch. She looks tired and depressed. Her name is SONJA OLSEN. _ ]

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

How are you holding up, Miss Olsen?

 

SONJA

( _ shakes her head _ )

Not very well, but it’ll get better.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Can you describe your relationship with Even Bech Næsheim for me?

 

SONJA

( _ nods _ )

He was my boyfriend.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Were you aware that he was having an affair with Mr. Valtersen?

 

SONJA

I should have suspected it. Even was growing more and more distant by the day. Apparently Isak even met his family and I was none the wiser.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

It’s not your fault.

 

SONJA

( _ nods _ )

I know. It still hurts. Especially now that I’ve learned that it was probably his boyfriend that killed him.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Have you ever met Isak?

 

SONJA

Yes, a few times. Occasionally Even and I went on double dates with him and Emma.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Did Isak ever show any signs of violence?

 

SONJA

No. He always seemed like such a nice kid. I guess I was totally wrong about him.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Again, it’s not your fault. Sonja, you couldn’t have done anything to stop it.

 

SONJA

( _ looks toward OFFICER ERIKSEN who is behind the camera somewhere _ ) But you could have. You’re the one who let Isak go. 

( _ Stands up _ )

You’re the reason my boyfriend is dead!

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN   
Please calm down, ma’am.

 

SONJA

( _ points to the dead peonies _ )

And take care of your fucking plants!

  
[ _ She walks offscreen and you can hear the sound of a door slamming. The camera cuts to black. _ ]


	18. The Final Death

[ _ The camera shows one last article. This one has a smiling picture of ISAK VALTERSEN on the front and is titled “Guilty Teen Kills Self in Jail.” _ ]

 

NARRATOR   
On June 18th, just three days after Even was killed, Isak Valtersen committed suicide in his jail cell. This occured prior to his court date, so it was unconfirmed as to whether or not he killed Sara Nørrstelien and Even Bech Næsheim. According to the Norwegian press and the public, however, Isak was guilty. Some saw his suicide as justice while others thought he was trying to escape it. Isak gained little sympathy after his death.

 

[ _ The camera cuts the NOORA and OFFICER ERIKSEN at the police station one last time. _ ]

 

NOORA

How did you find Isak?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

I went in there to escort him to court and he was just hanging there. He strung himself up using the blanket on the bed before kicking it out of the way. It was gruesome, but he was a killer in my mind, so it didn’t seem as bad as it was.

 

NOORA

So you felt no sympathy?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Not at the time, no.

 

NOORA

And now?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Oh god, this case is my greatest regret.

 

NOORA

How did others retaliate to his death?

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

You’d know better than me. They were your friends. All I know is that Jonas kid angrily camped outside the station for months, trying to get me fired. Eventually he cooled down a little and stopped.

 

NOORA

Isak’s other friends were also deeply upset. Eva stayed in my flat for months because she couldn’t bear to be alone. My roommates and I didn’t touch Isak’s bedroom for over a year because we weren’t ready to confront it. His other friends, Mahdi and Magnus, were perhaps more upset. Mahdi moved to Berlin and Magnus dropped out of Nissen.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ appears to be on the verge of tears _ )

I’m sorry to hear that.

 

NOORA

( _ crying _ )

They’re doing better now. We all are. It’s just that we still miss him. We don’t blame you, though. We don’t blame you.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

Thank you, but I still blame myself.

 

NOORA

This is so unprofessional.

( _ wipes away tears _ )

Tell me what happened months later, on September 17th.

 

OFFICER ERIKSEN

( _ nods _ )

That’s the day we received the confession.

  
[ _ The camera fades to black. _ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of y'all saw this coming  
> sorry I'm the worst  
> ~the peonies are blue and I love you~


	19. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the LAST chapter omgg I'm gonna miss posting every day.

[ _ The footage begins a familiar short-haired brunette turning on the camera and sitting on her pink sheets facing it. EMMA crosses her legs and turns her eyes toward the camera. There is little life left in them. _ ]

 

EMMA   
I’m recording this to say that I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused. Trust me, I truly feel guilty. If I didn’t, then why would I record this and send it to the police. I am the person who killed Sara Nørrstelien in May and Even Bech Næsheim in June. I’m the reason that Isak Valtersen killed himself.

 

You’re probably wondering why I did it? It was because I was in love with him. I loved Isak so much. He was amazing. Isak was hot, smart, and funny. I had been watching him for months before I made my move. In fact, I was planning on going to Handels until I saw Isak at a party and found out he went to Nissen. At Eva’s party at the beginning of the year, he almost let me go down on him and that’s when I was positive that I was going to make him mine. I know I was selfish, but there was no way that I could let anyone else have him.

 

Sara? She was the easy one. I saw that she was messaging Isak and I asked him who she was and he said she was his ex. I knew then that I had to get her out of the way. I knew she was going to check out her future Russ bus after school and I hid behind one of the busses to scare her. I had a mask on and I was just going to chase her with the tire iron, but I ended up driving it into her skull, and, to be quite honest. I didn’t hate doing it. I quickly put on my gloves and turned her over so there wouldn’t be any blood in the street. I shoved her into the bottom compartment of the bus and ran. Then, of course, Isak got arrested for it so I  _ had _ to go in and try to clear his name. After all, I couldn’t be with a guy if he was in prison.

 

And then there was Even. He was harder, seeing as he was so fucking tall. When I heard that they were together, I was so angry. How dare he convert my boy like that? I knew I had to kill him. It was the only way. I memorized his route home from work and hid in an alley, wearing a ski mask and gloves and weilding a knife from my kitchen. When he came by, I pulled him inside and repeatedly stabbed him until he fell over. He was super heavy, but I still managed to get him in the dumpster. I admit, that was pretty sloppy of me, but it worked.

 

Then, Isak got arrested for it again! I was going to go in, but he had sent me a text the day I killed Even that said he only liked guys. I was pissed, so I decided that I wouldn’t go in to help him for at least five days, but it was no use because he fucking killed himself.

 

That’s why I made this video. I regret making Isak kill himself. I belong in jail because of what happened to him. I hope that you’ll come to understand that I did truly love him.

 

[ _ The screen temporarily freezes on her face. _ ]

 

NARRATOR

Emma W. Larzen has been in prison ever since, but her victims and Isak Valtersen will never live again. With every success of our legal system, there are failures. As Norwegians, we must work together to improve the system so disasters like this never happen again. If you witness a crime or any risky behavior, report it. We can prevent atrocities like this from occurring in the future.

  
[ _ The screen unfreezes and she moves forwards and turns off the camera. The screen goes black and “The Murder of Sara Nørrstelien” flashes on the screen once more. _ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Rose. You called it lol  
> Thanks to everyone who left so many nice comments (I'm like uper behind on replying rip). I loved to see your theories throughout the story.  
> [Feel free to come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)


End file.
